


Blondie

by rageandserenityis_ecstasy



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Blonde to brunette, F/M, Lizards, Magic, Tangled (2010) References, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageandserenityis_ecstasy/pseuds/rageandserenityis_ecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after Eugene cut Rapunzel's golden locks and they shriveled to brunette and after her mother fell from the tower- gone. Will Eugene ever be able to make her happy again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blondie

A man, dark of face, glanced across the room at the now short-haired brunette. Still gorgeous.

"Rapunzel...?" He called quietly. She was slumped over the other side of the room, tears dripping miserably down her cheeks. He magic powers- gone. Her mother- gone. Her hair- brown, but once golden. 

"Rapunzel..." He murmured again. "Hey.... You're still my Blondie." Flynn's voice was as soft as the serenity of the room. Even the despite the near silence, there seemed to be a corse tension in the air that hung limply like forlorn party streamers after a five year old's celebration. Cake smattered against the wall, just like the blood from the feud between Gothel and Flynn Rider- the bravest ruffian in the land!

Truthfully, Eugene Fitzherbert had other things on his mind. Like a beetle, he scuttled across the wooden floor, the odd board creaking, and groaning under the weight of his slender, yet toned frame. 

Sniffing, and pressed up against the wall, Rapunzel hid her face, large green eyes shrouded with a confused frown. 

"Why did you?... Why did you do that? Why did you cut my hair?!" She demanded, head rising and her lower lip contained between aper white teeth. "I'm confused..."

Pascal, hiding in the corner, growled, eyes bulging as he wrapped his light green tail around his little nose. This odd man was getting too close for comfort. 

"Because... If I hadn't, she would have... Just used you for the rest of eternity..." He explained, features pale and wary, their usual sharpness now dull. ""It's for the best, Blondie..." He soothed.

"Don't call me that." Snapped the brunette. "I'm not blonde anymore, am I?

"No... But, I still think you're beautiful." 

A scarlet blush accentuated her cheekbones delicately, creeping to her neck and riding down on to her chest.

Eugene slid forwards on the floor, trousers coated in dusty confusion. 

Unorganised battle; The fight had not been fair, but the knight had still conquered the kingdom, even if it was indirectly.

Long, capable fingers slid around the nape of her neck, her purple dress torn and stained.

"You're bleeding...!" She exclaimed, taking a shaky inward breath, her hand reaching for his free wrist. 

"I'll be okay." Shrugging, he gave her a reassuring nod, his fingers combing through the short, mousey brown whispers of hair at the base of her pale neck. Oh, how he should like to place kisses along it as he teased the locks in his fingers, only in a situation much different to this. "Look," He begun. "I want to help... You're a princess. The princess. Your parents have been looking for you for 17 years, let me take you home, back to the castle?"

Emerald irises fell to the floor. "They... They won't want me now." She blinked as more tears formed at the corner of her eye. "Will they?..." She glanced up, seeking reassurance. 

"Yeah, sure, they will." Came the reply, Eugene was sporting his tender, considerate voice, nothing like the one he normally used. It was the same one he had worn when they were sat on the boat, watching the floating lights and they kissed. 

Kiss. 

Rapunzel's mind drifted slightly, the chaos fogging over on her mind.

Kiss. Eugene. Lights. Hope... Love. 

What was love? She was unsure, but she knew it was good, from the books she had read. Eugene- could he love her? 

In order to find out, she gazed up at him, raspberry lips parted softly. "Eugene...?" She asked.

"Yeah...?"

"Could you love me?"

He gave a quiet laugh, hand wrapping into her hair and pulling her close. "Oh, Blondie, I already do,"

Now entirely relaxed, she melted into his hold, simply revelling in the comfort. 

He could call her 'Blondie' if he wanted to.


End file.
